As electronic apparatuses have expanded their role in the lives of their users, there has been an increasing concern about the attention that electronic apparatus demand from their users. For example, apparatus interaction is often seen as a breach of etiquette in many social situations. In another example, dependency on a display may cause the user to become dangerously distracted. For example, in many jurisdictions, it is illegal to operate a mobile apparatus while driving a vehicle. In addition, there are numerous reports of pedestrian injuries and mishaps associated with users being distracted by the display of an electronic apparatus. Under such circumstances, it may be desirable for a user to be able to interact with the electronic apparatus without such a high reliance on the display.